Rock Dog 2/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2018 film ''Rock Dog 2''. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows Summit Premiere, NicThic Productions, H. Brothers, and Mandoo Pictures logos) Text: Forecast for February :) (Shows green drops of rain falling on a white background as the song "Atomic Dog" by George Clinton begins playing) Text: 50% chance of showers (The scene then shows Bodi standing on the same background as the rain drops begin falling. One even falls on his nose. Then we see his tail as another rain drop falls. Soon, Bodi begins dancing and does the guitar solo.) (After a while, the scene cuts to some lightning strikes as the next text is shown) Text: 75% chance of Linnux (We then see Linnux with an evil expression on his face) Linnux: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Surprise! (The scene then goes back to another white background with the text "ROCK DOG 2". Then it shows the names of the cast members, Luke Wilson, Mae Whitman, Jorge Garcia, Eddie Izzard, J.K. Simmons, Lewis Black, Idris Elba, Aziz Ansari, Kenan Thompson, Brad Garrett, Lucy Liu, Salma Hayek, B. D. Wong, Jim Cummings, John DiMaggio, with Matt Dillon, Sam Elliott, and Ming-Na Wen.) (Then we see Bodi look at the camera and wink) Text: February 23 (Cut to black) Trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Summit Premiere, NicThic Productions, H. Brothers and Mandoo Pictures logos) Narrator: You might know, that Bodi was breat to guard his village of Snow Mountain... (all sheep villagers chatting around the village.) Narrator: ...where sheep live in harmony. Male Sheep: Hi! (Male Sheep screaming flying away from his kite.) Narrator: But he was born to rock and roll. Bodi: Dad, I've decided to become a musican. Khampa: Seriously? (The song "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows begins playing.) Narrator: From the co-directer of Toy Story 2... Khampa : I could, might as well, send you to college, so you can study more on music. Bodi: Thanks dad! Did you guys hear that? Germur: Hear what? Bodi: I’m finally going to college! Darma: Well, it's right next to your home in Snow Mountain, and mine in the big city. The name of that college is Rockenmall University. Narrator: ...Bodi and his friends are going to college. Bodi: I'll see you there, Dad. Khampa: Bring me some milk with those donuts. Goodbye, Bodi, my son. Darma: Here we are. Welcome to Rockenmall University. Germur: Whoa, this place is deep. Bodi: You mean, this place is big. Germur: Oh, yeah. I know that. Narrator: On February 23rd... Katrina: Nice to meet you Bodi. I’m Katrina. Samantha: My name is Samantha. Aldric: The name's Aldric. Bodi: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, guys. Darma: Nice to see you. Germur: Yeah, dudes. Very nice to meet you. Narrator: ...get ready to follow your dream... (Angus welcomes to all of the students in the music class.) Angus: Today, you are going to ready of the rehearsals today, on this music contest. Katrina: We're all ready, Mr. Scattergood. Samantha: Oh my god! I'm so excited! Ah! Narrator: ...find your destiny... Augustus: Soon the world will bow down to me. Germur: We gotta stop him! Darma: Let's hurry! Katrina: I'm with you, Bodi. Samantha: Count me in. Aldric: What are we going to do? Bodi: I had the right guys. Riff: Hope it's gonna work, Skozz. Skozz: We sure do, Riff. Narrator: ...and rock your world. (The song "Bad" by Michael Jackson begins playing, as Bodi is surrounded by Augustus and his team.) Trey: At least, that dude sure is a genius. Augustus: I'll be able to beat you Tibetan Mastiff freshman. Be prepared to wipe off the mud out of my boots. Bodi: We'll just see about that! Now! (The net trapped Augustus and his team while screaming that they've been caught from the two wolves Riff and Skozz that they caught them now.) Riff: Hoo-wee! Skozz: Yes! Riff: We did it! (The next scene then goes back to another white background. Then the song "Glorious" by Adam Friedman begins playing. Then it shows the names of the cast members, Luke Wilson, Mae Whitman, Jorge Garcia, Eddie Izzard, J.K. Simmons, Lewis Black, Idris Elba, Aziz Ansari, Kenan Thompson, Brad Garrett, Lucy Liu, Salma Hayek, B. D. Wong, Jim Cummings, John DiMaggio, with Matt Dillon, Sam Elliott, and Ming-Na Wen.) Bodi: This is just the beginning, you guys. (Bodi and Darma are laughing when they're swimming. Then Bodi and his friends battle Augustus when Bodi using his power. Then everyone cheered for Bodi and his friends. Then Angus saw another tour bus coming by when he's going the wrong way.) Angus: Oh my god! (Bodi, Darma, Germur, and Angus screaming while going the right way.) Bodi: That would never happen again. Angus: Agreed. Narrator: ROCK DOG 2. Text: February 23rd. (Cut to black) Trailer 2 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Summit Premiere, NicThic Productions, H. Brothers and Mandoo Pictures logos) Bodi: Dad, I finally know which college I'm going to. Darma suggested that I should go to Rockenmall University. Khampa: Wait, really? Narrator: You might know that Bodi is going to college. Bodi: You mean, this place is big. Narrator: That's right. (The song "Bad" by Michael Jackson begins playing as Germur pointed at Augustus Flatterson) Germur: That dude right there is the one, the only... Augustus Flatterson! (We then see Augustus hisses like a snake) Bodi: Whoa. Darma: Wow! Narrator: There's a new villain in town. Augustus: Hey, fans, I'm the one and only Augustus Flatterson, the university's music contest king. (The song "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows starts playing.) Narrator: On February 23rd... Bodi: First, we will be performing this song soon during the music contest, next, Darma and I have to go on a date and then, go to the rehearsal hall. Darma: That's right. Germur: Angus, when will they come back? Angus: I wish I knew, but time will tell. Narrator: ...the adventure... Augustus: Lizards are in the house. Kommando: Sir, I'm emotionless. Augustus: Okay then, if you don't like it or hate it, that’s fine. Hack: Well, I think we'll take that as a yes. Drake: So do I, boss. Dennis: Me too, sir. Narrator: ...is off the chain. Skozz: Remember when we pulled a prank in Snow Mountain? Riff: Yeah, I know that. Skozz: We weren't made fools of. Samantha: Okay. (The scene then goes back to another white background with the text "ROCK DOG 2".) Narrator: ROCK DOG 2. Text: February 23rd. (Cut to black) Trailer 3 (MPAA green screen.) (Shows Summit Premiere, NicThic Productions, H. Brothers, and Mandoo Pictures logos.) Katrina: Nice to meet you, Bodi. I’m Katrina. Samantha: My name is Samantha. Aldric: The name's Aldric. Bodi: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, guys. Narrator: You might know that Bodi, Darma, and Germur made new friends. Samantha: My song is called "Mi Chica Esta Loca". Katrina: My song's called "Reach". Aldric: Mine's called "Animals". Angus: Marvelous, ladies and gentlemen. Bodi: Angus, Darma, Germur, and I wrote a new song, and it's called "Memory Lane". Aldric: Cool! Dude, that's way awesome. (Shout it out by Jaco Caraco begins playing.) Narrator: On February 23rd... Samantha: Augustus is about to take over the whole college. And the whole world! Germur: We got to stop him! Darma: Let's hurry! Bodi: Come on guys! Let's go! Riff: We'll get your dad! Skozz: Yeah, we can do that! Narrator: ...discover your sound... Angus: You all need to be ready for the rehearsals tomorrow. Katrina: I sure hope so. Samantha: Me neither. Narrator: ..chase your dreams... Riff: Sometimes, Skozz is silent and doesn’t talk much. Skozz: Don't forget that I'm too shy to talk. Riff: Skozz? You sound different. Did you got a new voice? Skozz: Yes, sir. Narrator: ...and unleash your power. Jack: Carl cheated! Carl: I did not! Jack: Did too! Carl: Did not! Jack: Did too! Carl: Did not! Jack: Liar liar, plants for hire! Carl: It's "pants on fire". Jack:. Whatever. (The scene then goes back to another white background with the text "ROCK DOG 2".) Narrator: ROCK DOG 2. Text: February 23rd. (Cuts to black.) Trailer 4 (MPAA green screen.) (Shows Summit Premiere, NicThic Productions, H. Brothers , and Mandoo Pictures logos.) Bodi: Dad, I was been thinking about my mother. Khampa: Oh, yeah, about your mom. (The song "Memory Lane" by Adam Friedman begins playing.) Narrator: You might know that Bodi thinks about his mother. Bodi: She’s beautiful, caring, and kind women. Darma: I know how you feel. Germur: Whoa! That's so deep. Bodi: But she pronounced dead. Angus: I’m sorry for your loss, mate. (The song "Glorious" by Adam Friedman begins playing.) Narrator: On February 23rd... Bodi: We got work to do. I think we're good to go. Darma: Now that's the Bodi we know in love. Katrina: Looks like someone got bit by a love bug. Narrtor: ...watch your tail... Khampa: Well your mom isn't coming back at all. But if you want to come back, I suggest we should wait for the future to come, and you would get your mom back to life. Bodi: Well, I hope you're watching me in heaven, Mom. Samantha: Oh my god. Narrator: ...find the joy... Floyd: Well, I guess all things considers, it could have been lot worse. Ruth: Oh, yeah Floyd. I remember that. Fleetwood Yak: You and me will check in later, huh? Narrator: ...and discover your power. (Female sheep cheered excitedly. ) Female sheep: Wha-hoo! Jack: Not quite bad. Zoey: Poppy cock. Khampa: Well that's just crazy talk. (The scene then goes back to another white background with the text "ROCK DOG 2".) Narrator: ROCK DOG 2. Text: February 23rd. (Cuts to black.) Trailer 5 (MPAA green screen.) (Shows Summit Premiere, NicThic Productions, H. Brothers and Mandoo Pictures logos.) Bodi: Well, I guess it's time to be prepared to pay the music contest king Augustus a lesson. Darma: Now, that's the Bodi we know in love. Germur: Yeah, we're all here with you, Bodi. Angus: Just couldn't wait until I talk Ian about this, mate. Narrator: You might know that Bodi and his friends are in an adventure in college. Carl: Wow! Jack: Cool! Zoey: Really?! Steve:Yeah, for sheep. Khampa: Good luck, Bodi my son. (The song "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows starts playing.) Narrator: On February 23rd... Angus: What's the plan? Bodi: I have an idea. We'll sneak in and make a net, and then Samantha, you punch with a hammer. Samantha: Count me in. Riff: Hope it's not too late, Skozz. Skozz: I sure hope so. Narrator: ...journey the adventure... Jack: Liar liar, plants for hire! Carl: It's "pants on fire." Jack: Whatever! Samantha: Okay. Narrator: ...and follow your heart. Aldric: We're all here with you, Bodi! Samantha: We got your back! Katrina: We believe in you, Bodi! Bodi: I’m glad you're all here. (The screen then goes back to another white background with the text "ROCK DOG 2." Narrator: ROCK DOG 2. Text : February 23rd. (Cut to black.) TV Spot 1 (Shows Summit Premiere, NicThic Productions, H.Brothers, and Mandoo Pictures logos.) TV Spot 2 TV Spot 3 TV Spot 4 TV Spot 5 Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Rock Dog